Un risque à prendre
by Hatorigane
Summary: Bonjour à tous :3 Ceci est ma première fiction postée sur ce site (bien évidemment ce n'est pas ma toute première) Je tiens à préciser que Mathieu SOMMET est la propriété de...Bah de lui même en fait x) Quant à Effie il s'agit d'un personnage de ma création :) Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que ça vous plaira :P
1. Chapitre 1: Impossible! Pourtant

Effie était lasse. Lasse du bruit incessant qui résonnait dans ses oreilles, lasse de voir les gens passer et repasser devant elle. Elle n'attendait qu'une chose c'était la pause de 16h et elle semblait si loin alors qu'il ne restait que quelque minutes. Pensant au bon café qu'elle allait boire et à la cigarette qu'elle fumerait, la jeune femme reprit ses esprits et s'avança vers un petit groupe de personnes qui s'étaient arrêtés devant son étalage. Arborant son plus beau sourire elle les servit les uns après les autres quand une main vint se poser dans son dos. Elle fit volte-face et se retrouva face à sa Sandrine, sa collaboratrice.

-Vas-y maintenant, je viens de finir, je te relaie ça te fera une pause plus longue, lui dit-elle

Soulagée, Effie la remercia et prit son sac sur sa chaise avant de se hâter vers la porte de sortie la plus proche. En tant qu'exposante au festival, elle avait accès à des sorties interdites au public pour prendre des pauses sans être encore dans le brouhaha des salles. A peine la porte poussée, elle inspira un grand coup un s'adossa au mur. Elle sortit son paquet de cigarettes de son sac et constata avec dépit qu'il ne lui en restait que peu mais en prit tout de même une qu'elle alluma et dont elle tira une première bouffée avec délectation. Alors qu'elle essayait de se vider l'esprit avant de devoir retourner sur stand, un bruit attira son attention : quelqu'un venait de sortir du bâtiment mais elle n'y prêta pas attention avant d'entendre :

-Excuse-moi, tu aurais une cigarette s'il te plaît ?

Effie détestait dépanner des gens et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à renvoyer cette personne dans ses 18 mètres, elle tourna la tête et ses mots s'envolèrent et instinctivement sa main se saisit de son paquet et le tendit à son interlocuteur.

-Salut…, la jeune femme perdait ses mots et ne savait trop quoi dire

- Ca va tu peux te détendre je suis un être humain

Cette réflexion lui fit l'effet d'une décharge et elle reprit ses esprits, posant son sac et rajustant son chemisier

-Désolé, j'étais dans les vapes et je ne m'attendais pas à te voir là

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire et alluma sa cigarette sans quitter Effie des yeux, puis lui rendit son briquet.

-Moi c'est Mathieu et toi ?

Elle pouffa et lui répondit :

-Ha je ne l'aurais pas deviné merci ! Moi c'est Effie, pas courant je sais.

-Le plus drôle c'est que la première chose qui m'a traversé l'esprit c'est que c'était un joli prénom et non que ce n'était pas commun

Elle sourit simplement et croisa les jambes, fixant le sol et ne savant trop réellement quoi faire.

-Tu travailles ici ?

-Oui je tiens un petit stand d'objets dérivés et quand ils n'ont personne d'autre, je m'occupe des pass VIP…

-Et moi qui pensais que signer des autographes et faire des calins et des photos avec des gamines en sueur toute la journée était pénible.

-Au moins toi tu peux aller demander des autographes aux autres invités

-Ha oui, le staff n'est pas autorisé…

-He non, soupira la jeune femme en rejetant un nuage de fumée en l'air

Un silence de quelques secondes s'installa que le jeune homme s'empressa de briser

-Il n'y a aucun responsable autour de nous c'est le moment de prendre une photo avec moi, railla-t-il

Piquée au vif mais joueuse de caractère elle répondit sur un ton de défi

-Pourquoi une photo ? Pourquoi ne pas carrément aller boire un verre ensemble après la fin de la journée ?

A la grande surprise d'Effie, il accepta et lui demanda même à quelle heure elle finissait. Elle lui dit qu'elle sortait à 20h et ils se donnèrent rendez-vous à la sortie des pass VIP. Effie repartie donc travailler après avoir adressé un sourire a Mathieu elle se demandait s'il était sérieux ou s'il ne s'agissait que d'une farce qu'elle n'aurait pas tout à fait saisie. Elle s'assit donc à son stand avec un mélange d'excitation et de doute, se perdant régulièrement dans ses pensées, imaginant sa sortie de ce soir elle ignorait si elle allait l'apercevoir dans un coin ou s'il s'était moqué d'elle. Elle tournait et retournait ses idées dans sa tête au fond peut-être était-il sérieux ? Peut-être que ça l'avait changé de ne pas voir une fille pleurer alors qu'il lui parlait, ou peut-être que, justement, ça l'avait ennuyé.

Sandrine lui mit la main sur l'épaule, la tirant de ses songes.

-Effie, il y a du monde je ne vais pas y arriver toute seule

Elle se leva prestement et alla aider sa collègue. Plus l'heure avançait et plus les clients abondaient, ce qui signifiait que les gens s'apprêtaient à partir et faisaient leurs achats de dernière minute. Une fois que la foule se fut dissipée, Effie n'eut même pas le temps de se poser qu'elle reçut un message d'un manager qui lui demandait de venir finir son service aux pass VIP. Il était 18h quand elle arriva dans le hall et elle vit au loin Louis, son supérieur, qui lui faisait des signes de la main. Elle s'approcha de lui et il lui dit prestement :

-Est-ce que tu peux rester un peu plus tard ce soir ?

-Plus tard… Du genre quelle heure ?

-Pas longtemps, jusque 20h30 ça te va ?

Les dés étaient jetés, que Mathieu ai plaisanté ou non, elle, ne serait pas là à 20h pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Elle était frustrée, énervée et en voulait à son supérieur.

Elle passa donc les 2h30 restantes à servir des gens pompeux et imbus d'eux-mêmes. C'était vraiment le dernier endroit où elle s'attendait à trouver des gens comme ça. Bien sûr il y avait aussi des gens réellement passionnés par cette convention et qui étaient aimables. Mais ils avaient tous un point commun : l'argent.

Effie s'était toujours sentie mal à l'aise face aux gens aisés, elle-même étant leur parfait opposé. Si elle avait accepté ce travail c'était uniquement pour avoir de l'argent. Ce n'était pas une personne à plaindre en soi étant donné qu'elle avait un toit sur la tête et une petite voiture mais elle n'avait tout de même pas les moyens de se payer un hôtel pour dormir le temps qu'elle était à Paris. Cette pensée renforça son amertume. Non seulement elle ne saurait pas si Mathieu allait venir mais en plus elle passerait la nuit seule dans sa voiture, garée quelque part où elle ne se ferait pas déranger.

20h00 sonna et les derniers VIP quittèrent la grande pièce. Effie s'empressa de tout ranger, de balayer et à 20h30 elle sortait. Le hall était désert.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Si je l'avais bouclé

Le hall était désert, elle regarda devant elle espérant apercevoir quelqu'un mais elle était définitivement seule. Elle s'apprêtait à jeter son sac par terre en signe de dépit mais une voix derrière elle la retint.

-Ca y est te voilà ?

Son cœur failli crever sa poitrine, elle fit volte-face et se retrouva nez à nez avec Mathieu, sa veste en cuir jetée sur les épaules, son chapeau vissé sur sa tête et un grand sourire accroché aux lèvres. Effie faillit perdre l'équilibre et, à son tour, elle se mit à sourire bêtement comme si quelque chose venait enfin embellir sa journée… Et c'était le cas. Ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre.

-Je pensais que tu t'étais moquée de moi et que tu m'avais donné un faux horaire

Effie ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, toute la pression qu'elle avait accumulée depuis 16h était en train de retomber et ça lui faisait un bien fou.

-Désolé, articula-t-elle entre deux respirations.

Contre toute attente, Mathieu se joint à son fou-rire, sans savoir pourquoi lui-même. Une fois calmés, ils commencèrent à marcher et la jeune femme lui expliqua dans les grandes lignes pourquoi elle était sortie plus tard. Elle lui avoua même qu'elle se demandait s'il ne s'était pas moqué d'elle en acceptant son rendez-vous. Arrivés devant le parc des expositions ils s'arrêtèrent.

-Tu es venue en voiture ?

-Oui, je suis garée au sous-terrain juste un peu plus loin

Ils marchèrent donc sans un mot jusqu'au parking, une fois montés en voiture, Effie posa son sac à l'arrière et démarra.

-Alors, tu me conseilles quoi comme bar ?

-Le Saint O' c'est à peine à 10 minutes et vu l'heure on n'aura pas trop de circulation.

Elle démarra et sortit du parking elle s'engagea sur le périphérique et prit la première sortie en suivant les indications de Mathieu. Une fois arrivés près du Saint O' elle se gara et ils descendirent. Une fois arrivés au bar ils s'installèrent et commandèrent respectivement une bière pour Mathieu et un scotch sec pour Effie.

-Tu commences fort dis-donc, fit-il remarquer avec un léger sourire aux lèvres

-Dur journée j'ai besoin d'un remontant, répondit-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

Il était désormais 21h et les deux jeunes gens commençaient à discuter plus aisément. Mathieu lui parla peu de sa vie mais plutôt de son travail en tant que Youtuber. Effie était très intéressée par tout ce qu'il lui expliquait malgré le fait qu'elle ne comprenait pas tout elle buvait ses paroles et lui posait des questions sur son mode de vie et surtout sur la manière dont il s'y prenait pour écrire ses épisodes. Le temps passait peu à peu et les verres s'enchaînaient un peu trop rapidement pour la jeune femme mais elle n'en avait que peu à faire. Au fil de la conversation ils divaguèrent sur des sujets banals comme des souvenirs de lycée, d'études ou autres. Ils rirent beaucoup quant au bout d'un certain moment, Mathieu posa la question fatidique :

-Et tu ne veux pas me parler un peu de toi ?

Effie avait trop bu pour retenir ses paroles, elle commença donc à lui raconter certaines choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais dites en étant sobre.

-Si il y avait vraiment quelque chose d'intéressant à propos de moi je te l'aurais dit… Mais le problème se pose ici, l'ami. Ma vie n'a rien d'intéressant. Je suis une fille normale avec un parcours banal, j'ai fait mon lycée, mes études et je me suis retrouvée à la rue du jour au lendemain quand mes parents n'ont plus eu assez d'argent et j'ai enchaîné les petits boulots. Tous mes amis sont partis dans le sud et moi je suis restée là comme une abrutie alors quand j'ai besoin de quelqu'un je suis seule. Mais j'ai pas à me plaindre, j'ai mon chien que j'ai du laisser en pension le temps que je vienne travailler. D'ailleurs la seule raison pour laquelle je suis montée à Paris pour bosser à la convention c'est que j'ai besoin d'argent. Prométhée mange déjà plus que moi alors je te raconte même pas la galère, je travaille plus pour le nourrir que pour ME nourrir parce que bien évidemment je suis tombée sur un chien avec des problèmes d'estomac et qui ne tolère qu'une seule marque de croquette à 60€ les 5 kilos. Mais je lui en veux pas c'est mon bébé chien quoi…

Mathieu était resté là à l'écouter sans dire un mot quand d'un coup Effie se tut. Elle en avait trop dit, elle le savait et elle s'en voulait. Elle fit tourner son verre entre ses mains sans le quitter des yeux.

Un long silence s'installa avant qu'Effie ne relève la tête vers le comptoir en levant son verre

-Une vodka s'il vous plaît.

Ses yeux commençaient à la picoter et alors que le serveur arrivait pour lui donner son verre, elle lui arracha des mains et avala son contenu d'un trait. Le serveur ne posa pas de question et lui apporta la bouteille.

- Désolé, dit-elle à Mathieu.

Il lui adressa un sourire compatissant et conciliant. L'heure était déjà bien avancée, il était aux alentours de 23h et le bar s'apprêtait à fermer.

-Ecoutes Effie je suis désolé mais tu es vraiment dans un drôle d'état je préfère te raccompagner plutôt que tu ne prennes le volant, où est-ce que tu dors ?

A ces mots la jeune fille éclata en sanglot enfin, elle était tellement ivre qu'elle n'aurait pas su dire elle-même si elle pleurait ou si elle riait.

-Dans ma voiture

D'un coup d'un seul elle se calma, posa ses mains sur ses genoux et fixa Mathieu dans les yeux

-Je suis désolée je ne pourrais pas conduire pour te ramener chez toi…

Mathieu se leva, posa un billet de 10 et un billet de 20 sur le comptoir en adressant un regard rapide au barman lui signifiant qu'il pouvait garder la monnaie. Il ramassa le sac de la jeune fille, la souleva par le bras pour qu'elle se mette debout et la soutint par la taille.

-C'est moi qui suis désolé mais je ne te laisse pas dormir dans ta voiture toute seule, je te ramène chez moi.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Drôle de rencontre

Confuse, gênée, Effie se détacha de Mathieu et avança vers la sortie du bar

-Au revoir

Les barmans la regardèrent puis regardèrent le jeune homme, complètement interloqués

-Merci bonne soirée, lança-t-il en passant la porte du bar

Effie s'était allumé une cigarette et en tendit une au jeune homme alors qu'il sortait il la prit sans rien dire et l'alluma avec le briquet qu'elle tenait allumé devant lui.

-Je suis vraiment désolée c'est sans doute pas la soirée que tu t'attendais à passer en compagnie d'une parfaite inconnue qui s'avère être une cinglée.

Elle reprit son sac sur l'épaule de Mathieu et le tint à bout de bras sans cesser de fixer le vide elle tira une bouffée sur sa cigarette.

-Je vais retourner à ma voiture, tu habites loin ?

Le jeune homme reprit alors le sac des mains d'Effie et le jeta sur son épaule.

-Je ne plaisantais pas, je ne te laisse pas dormir dans ta voiture, en plein Paris, avec toutes les tâches qui sortent à cette heure-ci, c'est trop dangereux.

-… Je peux au moins aller chercher mes habits ?

Ils marchèrent donc jusqu'à la voiture d'Effie elle, chancelant, lui, faisant attention à ses moindres pas pour la rattraper au cas où elle tomberait. Une fois arrivés près du parking Mathieu remarqua une bande de jeunes attroupés juste devant la voiture de la jeune femme qui, elle, n'avait rien vu. Ils continuèrent d'avancer et une fois arrivés à hauteur, l'un des zonards s'approcha d'Effie

-Salut toi, t'es toute seule ?

Elle releva la tête, prise au dépourvu.

-Non elle est avec moi

Mathieu s'était mis entre elle et son interlocuteur pour lui faire barrage

-Ohhhh minus t'es tellement mignon t'es tout petit

Son haleine empestait la bière et il semblait déjà torché. Mathieu cligna des yeux en baissant la tête.

-Tu veux un mentos ?

Une rumeur s'éleva du groupe

-Oh j'aurais pas aimé !

Vexé, le jeune remonta sa veste et se redressa un peu puis contourna Mathieu.

-He il fait des vannes pourries ton pote, vas-y viens avec nous on rigolera mieux tu vas voir

Effie sortit la tête de la voiture, les bras chargés d'habits qu'elle enfourna dans son sac et regarda le trouble-fête droit dans les yeux, chancelant sur ses pieds.

-Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué ce n'était pas une « vanne » comme tu le dis si bien mais bel et bien une remarque sur ton haleine qui pue la bière, et vu l'état dans lequel tu es je pense que la bière n'est pas la seule fautive de ta fragrance buccale, sur ce si tu veux bien nous laisser on s'apprêtait à rentrer pour que le jeune homme avec moi me défonce avec son gros dard, tu sais ? Ce que tu n'as pas entre les jambes.

Un fou rire gagna l'assistance, bien évidemment non partagé par la victime de la joute verbale qui, très énervé se rua sur Effie, qui n'eut qu'à se décaler d'un pas pour que son agresseur s'affale magistralement sur le macadam. Elle referma sa voiture à clef, pris Mathieu par le bras et ils s'éloignèrent tous les deux. Une fois suffisamment loin de l'attroupement, elle lâcha le bras du jeune homme et commença à rire en se cachant avec ses mains. Le jeune la regarda en souriant en continuant d'avancer.

-Sympa le coup du gros dard

Le fou rire d'Effie redoubla et Mathieu ne tarda pas à la rejoindre faisant tout de même encore attention à l'endroit où la jeune fille mettait les pieds étant donné son état d'ébriété.

-Je suis vraiment désolée j'avais juste envie qu'il se taise et qu'il nous lâche, articula-t-elle entre deux respirations.

Ils continuèrent à marcher tranquillement, en riant, en parlant de choses banales mais Effie sentait que l'alcool n'avait pas fini de faire son effet et qu'elle avait sans doute un peu trop forcé. Arrivé au bas de l'immeuble de Mathieu, au bout de 20 bonnes minutes, elle ne riait presque plus, elle titubait sur le trajet elle avait retiré ses chaussures et marchait pieds nus sur les trottoirs froids.

Ils montèrent 3 étages avec un peu de mal tant Effie voyait trouble. Une fois entrée elle posa ses affaires au sol près d'un petit meuble à chaussures et s'affala sur le mur sous les portes manteaux.

Le petit brun la regarda avec un mélange de pitié et d'affection. Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis une paire d'heure et pourtant elle était là chez lui, ivre morte et lui avait livré plus de la moitié de sa vie en une soirée.

-Tu veux prendre une douche ? lui demanda-t-il

Elle redressa la tête vers lui et se redressa, se rendant soudain compte de la position dans laquelle elle se trouvait puis réfléchi quelques secondes.

-J'ai pas de pyjama, je ferais mieux de me doucher demain pour mettre directement mes habits pour la journée

Ses yeux brillaient de fatigue et du trop-plein d'alcool dans son sang, elle arborait un sourire niais tiré jusqu'aux oreilles sans pour autant découvrir ses dents et ses cheveux, longs et rouges, avaient bouclés à cause de l'humidité dehors. On aurait presque dit une enfant, exténuée après être restée éveillée trop tard et qui écoutait ce qu'on lui disait sans trop se poser de questions. Et malgré l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait elle dégageait un charme qui ne laissait pas le jeune homme indifférent. C'était une fille qui semblait forte de nature mais qui, ce soir-là s'était laissée aller à parler avec un parfait inconnu et qui se montrait sous un jour que très peu de personnes avaient sans doute pu voir. Cette idée l'attendrissait, lui qui pourtant n'avait pas l'habitude de se laisser émouvoir par des histoires de vies. Il avança dans le couloir et ouvrit une porte qui donnait sur une salle de bain pas très spacieuse mais bien agencée avec une douche et un grand lavabo sur lequel trônaient uniquement une brosse à dent, un tube de dentifrice, de la mousse à raser et un rasoir.

-Vas-y douche toi je vais t'amener un pyjama pour la nuit, prends mes gels douche il doit en rester suffisamment. Il n'y a pas de verrou à la porte mais je n'entrerais pas.

Effie entra dans la salle de bain alors que Mathieu en sortait en allumant un petit chauffage au passage. Une fois l'embrasure de la porte passée, la jeune femme la poussa et juste avant de la fermer elle regarda son hôte marcher dans le couloir.

-Mathieu ?...

Il se retourna et l'interrogea du regard

-…Merci, pour tout ça, fit-elle en regardant ses pieds


	4. Chapter 4 : Comme un coup sur la tête

-…Merci, pour tout ça, fit-elle en regardant ses pieds

Il la fixa sans broncher

-Pas de quoi

Puis il repartit dans le couloir sans lui adresser un mot de plus. Effie referma la porte et commença à se déshabiller, elle plia ses habits au fur et à mesure et les posa sur un petit tabouret devant la douche. Elle fit couler l'eau et se glissa sous le jet, la chaleur des gouttelettes sur son corps lui donnèrent un frisson qui lui parcourût tout le corps. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière et mouilla ses cheveux. Rapidement, elle se savonna, se fit un shampooing et se rinça. Elle décida de rester un peu plus longtemps dans la douche alors elle s'appuya sur le mur de la douche et laissa l'eau couler sur elle et d'un seul coup un sentiment de honte et de peine l'envahit, qu'elle ne parvint pas à contrôler. Elle commença à pleurer sans retenue chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis bien des années.

De son côté, Mathieu avait allumé son ordinateur et s'était allongé sur le canapé en attendant de pouvoir aller se doucher à son tour. Il réfléchissait à la soirée qu'ils venaient de passer et se remémora tout ce que la jeune femme lui avait raconté à propos de sa vie, et il fut à nouveau perplexe en pensant qu'elle ne s'était jamais confiée à qui que ce soit si ce n'est lui, un inconnu. Il se perdit dans ses pensées quelques minutes mais fût bien vite ramené à la réalité quand il entendit des bruits qui provenaient de la salle de bain. Il s'approcha discrètement en essayant de ne pas faire craquer le parquet. Il colla son oreille à la porte. Effie pleurait, l'eau ne coulait plus, il n'y avait aucun bruit à part ses sanglots qu'on entendait qu'elle tentait de retenir pour ne pas faire de bruit. Mathieu soupira et toqua à la porte et entendit la jeune rouquine sursauter.

-Effie ? Ca va ?

-Oh euh… J'ai pas de serviette et...j'ai froid

-Ha, regarde dans le placard sous le lavabo il y en a dedans.

Il entendit la porte de la douche coulisser et un raclement, deux, trois…

-Je crois que la porte du placard est coincée…

Mathieu soupira et colla son front sur la porte.

-C'est l'humidité j'ai eu une fuite et la porte est difficile à ouvrir… Rentre dans la douche comme ça je ne te verrais pas, je vais entrer pour la décoincer.

A nouveau il entendit le bruit de la porte de douche coulisser

-C'est bon.

Le jeune brun entra dans la salle de bain en prenant bien soin de fixer le sol, l'espace d'un instant il lui vint à l'esprit de relever la tête… Après tout une fille nue se trouvait dans sa douche. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser à son personnage du patron, ce qui le fit sourire. Il se reprit bien vite et s'accroupit devant le meuble de son lavabo, il tira une paire de fois sur la poignée sans succès puis tira une dernière fois, plus fort et la porte s'ouvrit enfin, il se saisit d'une grande serviette bleu qu'il posa à côté de lui au sol et se releva d'un coup. Mais il fut bien vite arrêté par la vasque du lavabo sur laquelle il venait de se cogner avec violence, le choc fut sourd et le fit crier de surprise et de douleur il tomba à la renverse, la main sur l'arrière de son crâne. Effie avait tout vu : elle se rua hors de la douche et tomba à genoux à côté de Mathieu elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et se baissa un peu pour le regarder dans les yeux

-Mathieu ?! Eh Mathieu ! Ca va ? Réponds moi tu m'entends ?

Sous l'effet de la panique, son ébriété semblait être retombée à 0 d'un seul coup. Elle essaya de lui relever la tête mais sans succès, il était complètement prostré elle se pencha un peu au-dessus de lui pour regarder sa tête mais ne vit pas de sang. Elle attrapa un gant dans le meuble encore ouvert derrière elle et le mouilla avec de l'eau froide du lavabo sans se relever et poussa ensuite les mains de Mathieu qu'il gardait fermement appuyé sur son crâne. Pas de sang sur les mains, c'était déjà ça elle appliqua le gant froid à l'endroit où il s'était cogné et s'assit à côté de lui, ses jambes repliées sous elle pour être un peu plus haute que lui. Il était complètement sonné et regardait dans le vide. Elle passa sa main autour de sa taille afin de l'attirer vers elle pour qu'il s'y appuie et soit plus confortablement installé. Les minutes passèrent quand Mathieu réagit enfin, il soupira sans pour autant bouger. Il cligna des yeux une paire de fois puis regarda à sa droite, au sol où était toujours posé la serviette qu'il avait sortie pour Effie. Il mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre les liens se firent alors dans sa tête, ce qu'il sentait autour de sa taille, c'était le bras d'Effie et cette matière chaude sous sa joue, c'était la peau d'Effie. Toujours sans bouger il regarda à sa gauche et releva un peu les yeux et il tomba alors sur une Effie entièrement nue, collée à lui et assoupie, la tête posée contre le mur. A nouveau, il attendit quelques secondes pour se remettre les idées en place. Il voulut la secouer pour la réveiller mais ne savait pas par où la prendre pour la secouer. C'est alors que son regard s'attarda un tout petit peu plus bas que le visage de la jeune femme, à hauteur de ses yeux…

Une paire de seins, ronds et d'aspect ferme, ni trop gros ni trop petits. Il commença à frémir. Sa peau était blanche, parsemée de quelques grains de beauté çà et là. Il descendit les yeux petit à petit et soudain s'administra lui-même une claque mentale.

-Effie… Eh Effie…Effie !

A son nom, la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux avec peine et ne comprit pas de suite où elle se trouvait. Elle sentit qu'elle était encore collée à Mathieu et se décala de quelques centimètres quand elle s'en aperçut.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

Pour seule réponse, le jeune homme se redressa et appuya son dos contre le mur puis ramassa par terre une serviette qu'il tendit à son interlocutrice, les lèvres pincées. Quand cette dernière réalisa qu'elle était nue comme un ver, elle poussa un petit cri et s'empara bien vite de la serviette qu'on lui tendait pour en recouvrir son corps. Elle était rouge de honte, elle était nue et s'était collée à Mathieu, sans même le réaliser.

-Je ne t'ai pas regardée…

Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre, elle hésitait entre le remercier pour sa marque de respect ou tout simplement se taire en attendant de trouver quelque chose de mieux à répondre.

-Pourtant c'est pas l'envie qui me manque crois-moi, dit-il en essayant de se relever sans succès, il avait des vertiges, il resta donc adossé au mur, tentant tant bien que mal de garder son regard rivé droit devant lui.

Effie ne disais plus rien, elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées et sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte elle prit la tête de Mathieu et l'attira à elle pour la poser sur sa poitrine, recouverte cette fois de la serviette de bain.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda-t-il avec une petite voix

-C'est sans doute plus confortable que le mur, répondit-elle

-T'es au courant que t'as juste une serviette sur toi ?

Elle baissa les yeux avec un regard interloqué

-Très franchement ? … On est plus à ça près et de toute façon je suis encore trop ivre pour réaliser que c'est inconvenant

Ils passèrent quelques secondes comme ça quand Mathieu eut un soubresaut, il riait

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

-C'est toi qui est bourrée et c'est moi qui ne peux plus me mettre debout

Elle sourit, c'était vrai, la situation était cocasse.

-Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir te relever un jour ?

Pour réponse il se décolla d'elle, posa une main sur son genoux et se releva doucement. Une fois debout sur ses pieds il tendit la main à Effie qui l'avait regardé faire. Elle prit bien soin de coller la serviette à son corps et saisit la main de Mathieu pour se lever.

-Tu devrais te doucher maintenant ça te ferait du bien

Il se tenait à la vasque du lavabo, la tête légèrement baissée et releva les yeux vers la jeune femme qui, voyant ce regard failli défaillir. Elle le connaissait depuis une paire d'année, uniquement par ses vidéos, elle venait de passer toute une soirée avec lui et voilà seulement qu'elle se rendait compte à quel point il était beau. Cette révélation la cloua au sol, l'alcool continuait de faire son effet et sa tête tournait sans vouloir s'arrêter. Mathieu la dévisageait se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans son esprit. Alors qu'elle reprenait ses esprits elle se rendit compte qu'elle était restée au milieu de la salle de bain comme une idiote. Elle regarda son comparse, tentant vainement d'articuler des mots qui ne voulaient pas franchir le pas de ses lèvres. De manière incompréhensible, elle avait une envie irrépressible de l'embrasser. Elle fit un pas en avant.


	5. Chapitre 5 : L'aboutissement de la folie

-Tu comptes rester là pendant que je me douche ?

Ces mots lui firent l'effet d'une claque, elle recula jusqu'au couloir sans tourner le dos à Mathieu, qui ferma la porte en lui adressant un sourire confus.

Effie resta plantée là dans le vague, son esprit tournait à 200 à l'heure et les idées s'enchevêtraient les unes les autres. Son corps s'échauffait sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler. C'était fou, elle ne pouvait pas tenter quoi que ce soit, elle ne le connaissait pas, il n'en avait peut-être pas envie et… C'était trop dingue pour aboutir à quoi que ce soit. Pourtant quand elle l'avait pris dans ses bras quelques minutes auparavant elle s'était senti chose et ses mains étaient devenues moites, elle n'avait qu'une envie et elle ne savait pas ce qui la retenait. La porte de la cabine de douche s'ouvrit, l'eau commença à couler. Elle l'imaginait, nu, entrant sous l'eau, les gouttes longeant son corps pour venir s'écraser au sol, sa peau frémissante sous l'effet de la chaleur, ses mains caressant son corps frêle, la mousse ruisselant le long de son dos. Tout semblait aller vite, elle ne contrôlait plus rien comme si son esprit même avait quitté son corps. Sa serviette tomba à ses pieds et elle s'engouffra dans la salle de bain comme une balle, sans même prendre le soin de refermer la porte qui claqua contre le mur. A ce bruit Mathieu fit volte-face pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Effie qui entrait dans la cabine de douche et la refermait tout de même derrière elle. Sans prévenir elle passa ses mains autour de son cou et vint coller ses lèvres aux siennes, violemment, totalement emballée dans l'action. Elle n'hésitait plus, s'il voulait la repousser il le ferait et elle s'en irait tout simplement pour dormir dans sa voiture. Mais à sa grande surprise ses bras enserrèrent sa taille et il lui rendit son baiser. Ses mains remontèrent dans le dos de la jeune femme, s'accrochant, caressant, griffant la moindre parcelle de peau. Le sang battait à tout rompre dans ses tempes et il sentait tous ses muscles rouler sous sa peau, se contractant un peu plus à mesure que les secondes passaient. L'eau ruisselait sur eux, coulait dans leurs cheveux, le long de leurs visages et venait se mêler à leurs baisers de plus en plus langoureux. Leurs langues se cherchaient, valsaient ensemble avec un désir brûlant. L'atmosphère de la pièce était de plus en plus chaude et en devenait presque étouffante mais peu leur importait. Tout ce qui comptait à l'instant présent c'était leurs corps, leurs deux corps l'un contre l'autre, tendus à l'extrême et frissonnants de tant d'excitation. Ils s'agrippaient l'un l'autre, ils haletaient comme si jamais de leurs vies ils n'avaient connu une telle sensation leurs souffles se mêlaient quand ils cessaient de s'embrasser et ils se regardaient les yeux débordants d'envie et d'idées plus folles les unes que les autres. Mathieu prit alors Effie par les hanches et la plaqua contre le carrelage de la douche et entama une longue série de baiser sur son corps en commençant par ses lèvres, passant dans son cou, mordillant parfois sa peau et arrachant par la même occasion des petits gémissements plaintifs à sa victime. Tout en descendant, ses mains vagabondaient librement sur ses côtes, ses cuisses, ses fesses… Aucune partie de son corps ne lui échappait. Le jeune homme attarda ses baisers sur ses seins, donnant quelques coups de langue sur leurs extrémités durcies par le désir. Effie ne sentait plus ses jambes, elle était comme engourdie mais chaque sensation sur sa peau semblait pourtant être démultipliée chaque fois qu'il posait un doigt sur elle, chaque fois qu'il l'embrassait, la mordait, chaque fois que leurs corps entraient en contact c'était une décharge électrique jusque dans son bas ventre qui commençait à devenir très impatient. Ses mains à elle ne quittaient pas les cheveux de Mathieu, elle tortillait des mèches entre ses doigts et se retenait de planter les ongles chaque fois qu'il passait près d'un point sensible. Elle devait se contenir elle le savait mais la pression devenait trop forte, son souffle saccadé se retrouva vite entre coupé de gémissements. Le jeune homme se releva alors et colla son corps entier à Effie pour l'embrasser à nouveau fougueusement. Son sexe gonflé à l'extrême semblait vouloir exploser contre son ventre, elle sentait le sang fuser tout le long et la chaleur qui en émanait. Sans demander son avis à son amant d'un soir, elle plongea son bras entre leurs corps pour saisir à pleine main sa virilité. Elle le fixait droit dans les yeux avec un air de défi et débordant de sous-entendus lui, ne pouvait même pas soutenir son regard, l'une de ses mains était posée sur le carrelage à côté de la tête de la jeune femme et l'autre lui agrippait fermement la hanche. Ses jambes flageolaient alors qu'elle entamait une série de va et viens sur son membre durci il posa son front contre le mur, à côté de l'oreille d'Effie et tourna son regard vers elle en prenant soin de ne pas lui faire mal sous l'effet de l'excitation il lui mordit le lobe de l'oreille et lui susurra d'une voix haletante et presque suppliante :

-Tu es folle Effie, tu le sais ça ?

Il ne put même pas finir sa phrase que cette dernière s'était déjà accroupie et commençait à suçoter le bout de son sexe, guettant sa réaction. Elle ne se fit pas attendre, il s'écroula sur le mur, saisissant la chevelure de son bourreau à pleine main et lâchant des petits cris successifs, au rythme de la torture qu'elle lui infligeait. Plus il gémissait, plus Effie allait loin, manquant plus d'une fois d'avoir des haut le cœur. Elle ne se contrôlait plus, elle ne voyait plus que lui et ses yeux levés au ciel, son visage submergé par le plaisir qu'elle lui procurait elle n'entendait plus que lui, ses râles rauques et ses petits gémissements aigus presque étranglés. Elle le sentait défaillir à chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait. Et ces cris, oh ces cris si doux à entendre la rendaient folle tant et si bien qu'elle accélérait ses mouvements, arrachant encore plus de cris à Mathieu, le poussant à donner des coups de bassins incontrôlés tout en tenant la tête d'Effie. Au bout de quelques minutes il bloqua sa tête en arrière afin qu'elle s'arrête et la releva à nouveau il la plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa goulument mais cette fois-ci il la souleva de terre et se colla à elle. Ils se fixèrent droit dans les yeux une paire de seconde, Mathieu guettant un quelconque signe qui lui indiquerait qu'il allait trop loin et Effie le défiant de continuer. Elle n'attendait que ça, lui aussi. Sans se quitter des yeux, il la fit légèrement redescendre vers lui, touchant ainsi l'orée de son vagin du bout de son membre. Effie ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre, posant ses mains sur les épaules du jeune brun en le griffant légèrement

-Vas-y, je…!

Elle ne put finir sa phrase que Mathieu l'avait déjà pénétrée avec bestialité, son regard toujours rivé sur elle. Il attendit une réaction de sa comparse qui fut on ne peut plus claire

-Encore, le supplia-t-elle

Sa tête rejetée en arrière, sa voix semblait suraigüe. L'homme la pénétra encore et encore sans jamais perdre de son animalité. Il était ivre de plaisir, ses mains qui soutenaient Effie par les cuisses se crispaient, lui lacérant presque la peau mais elle ne sentait rien. Rien à part ce flot de plaisir et de jouissance qui battait en elle. Les vas et vient étaient pressants, impatients et les deux jeunes gens gémissaient, parfois criaient, à l'unisson. Chacun prononçant le nom de l'autre comme s'il s'agissait de suppliques pour un bourreau prompt à ôter la vie d'un instant à l'autre. Ils étaient mêlés, un seul et même être frémissant et gémissant d'extase. Le temps semblait suspendu, et tout ce qui restait c'était Mathieu. Mathieu qui entrait en elle de plus en plus rapidement, emporté par sa jouissance, fermant les yeux tant le plaisir était intense. Son sexe palpitait comme un cœur à l'intérieur de la jeune femme qui devait se plaquer la main sur la bouche pour ne pas crier, serrant de son autre main l'épaule désormais rouge du beau brun. Plus il allait et venait, plus l'excitation, qui semblait déjà à son paroxysme, grandissait ils ne pouvaient plus se retenir de s'exprimer, passant de souffles rauques à plaintes aigües faisant écho à chaque coup de reins. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux, chacun défiant l'autre de continuer à jouir l'acte était tellement rempli d'acharnement que la fatigue se faisait déjà ressentir dans les jambes de Mathieu qui dut se retirer et poser Effie au sol. Il ne perdit pourtant pas de temps et lui fit faire demi-tour avant de lui appuyer sur les épaules pour qu'elle se penche. Sans même attendre de reprendre son souffle il la pénétra de nouveau, agrippant cette fois-ci ses fesses à pleine main, tapant en elle comme un marteau, vigoureux et animé par cette sensation de pression, de chaleur et de volupté qui enveloppait sa verge. La jeune femme avait posé ses mains sur le mur de la douche pour amortir les chocs des vas et viens de Mathieu qui se faisaient encore plus violents pour leur plus grand plaisir. Parfois trop emporté dans l'action, il lui administrait quelques fessées qui, loin de déplaire à leur destinataire, lui arrachait des gémissements encore plus forts.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive hein ? Tu aimes ça ? demanda le jeune homme essoufflé

Effie ne pouvait répondre que par des cris étouffés, entrecoupés de quelques « oui » plaintifs qui allaient en s'intensifiant. C'était là, ça arrivait elle la sentait poindre en elle, la jouissance ultime, la délivrance de tout ce plaisir elle tourna la tête vers Mathieu, le suppliant du regard de tenir encore un peu et l'encourageant par quelques mots glissés çà et là « vas-y », « encore », « c'est bon ! »

Il n'en fallait pas plus au jeune homme pour comprendre. Il respirait de plus en plus fort, tentant de se calmer et continuant ses mouvements de bassin afin de permettre à Effie d'atteindre son orgasme qui ne se fit pas attendre. Après seulement quelques coups de reins de plus elle sentit une vague de chaleur et de plaisir la submerger de la tête au pied. L'intégralité de ses muscles se contracta, traduit par un cri long et plaintif au son duquel Mathieu perdit pied lui aussi et laissa jaillir son plaisir dans le corps de sa partenaire qui essayait vainement de se retenir de crier tant le plaisir était puissant. Sentant le jeune homme commencer à s'effondrer et ralentir ses mouvements, la pression dans son corps retomba avant qu'elle-même ne tombe à genoux dans le bac de douche, suivie de près par Mathieu qui s'assit à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Epuisés par ce qu'ils venaient de faire, ils peinaient à retrouver leur souffle ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux et chacun sentait que quelque chose d'autre qu'une simple histoire de sexe était en train d'éclore. Un sourire naquit sur le visage du jeune homme, accompagné d'un rire niais. Il n'y avait rien à dire et Effie le savait, c'est pourquoi elle lui rendit simplement son sourire sans le lâcher du regard.

-Je crois qu'on est bons pour reprendre une douche, dit Mathieu

La jeune rouquine rit, appuyant sa tête sur le carrelage de la douche. Elle tentait encore de reprendre son souffle. Mathieu se releva, puis tira Effie par le bras pour la remettre sur ses pieds. Ils se relavèrent, en s'échangeant des regards gênés et des sourires retenus. Mathieu sortit le premier et commença à se sécher tandis que la jeune femme restait dans la cabine.

-Tu sors pas ?

Effie pouffa, tentant de se retenir de rire

-Ma serviette est dans le couloir…

Mathieu attacha sa serviette autour de sa taille, sortit de la salle de bain en riant et ramassa la serviette laissée au sol puis la tendit à sa partenaire

-Donc t'as vraiment foncé sans réfléchir ?

-C'est à peu près ça l'idée, répondit-elle en s'enroulant dans sa serviette

Elle sortit de la cabine et secoua ses cheveux pour en enlever le surplus d'eau puis jeta un coup d'œil au réveil qui affichait déjà 1h du matin. Elle soupira. Le jeune homme la regarda puis comprit sa réaction en regardant à son tour le réveil. Ils se rendirent tous les deux dans la chambre où ils se mirent en pyjama. Une fois parés pour la nuit, Mathieu se dirigea vers un clic clac dans un recoin de la pièce suivi du regard par Effie.

-T'es sérieux ? Tu vas dormir dans le clic clac ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant dans le fond du lit

-Bah…

-Tu veux pas dormir dans ton grand lit avec moi ? Enchérit-t-elle en s'allongeant dans une position plus que suggestive

Le jeune brun déglutit difficilement, revint vers son lit et s'y allongea à côté d'Effie qui le regardait. Elle s'approcha de lui jusqu'à le coller sans cesser de le regarder avec un grand sourire peu innocent. Mathieu baissa les yeux vers elle alors qu'elle passait une main volatile sur son torse, descendant dangereusement vers le bas de son pyjama.

-Non… Encore ?

Elle pouffa de rire en s'éloignant de lui

-Non, il est trop tard je dois être au parc à 8h30 demain

-J'irais en même temps que toi, tu m'emmèneras… mais…

A son tour il s'approcha d'elle en passant une de ses jambes par-dessus celles de la jeune femme, puis sa main caressa son bas ventre. Doucement il s'approcha de son oreille et la mordilla.

-Rien n'empêche qu'on recommence demain

Ils se regardèrent en riant

-Tout dépend de si tu veux encore bien de moi, répondit-elle sans perdre son sourire

Mathieu descendit sa main un peu plus bas et survola son entrejambe

-Tu crois vraiment que je dirais non à un peu plus de folie ?

Effie approcha ses lèvres de Mathieu qui y déposa un léger baiser avant de la regarder droit dans les yeux. Le calme était retombé et à nouveau cette émotion poignante les pris au ventre. A nouveau il l'embrassa, plus fort cette fois-ci, mordant parfois les lèvres de son amante, les caressant aussi avec les siennes. Ils étaient bien, ne pensaient plus à rien juste à l'un et l'autre tels qu'ils étaient à l'instant présents. Leurs visages se séparèrent et ils se regardèrent à nouveau.

-On devrait dormir maintenant, dit-elle sans le quitter des yeux

-Oui je crois que ce serait mieux…

Le jeune homme tendit le bras derrière lui, éteint la lumière et revint à sa position en face d'Effie. Quelques instants passèrent avant qu'elle ne rompe le silence.

-Tu me regardes encore ?

-Oui… Mais je te vois pas

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Effie pour éclater de rire, suivit par Mathieu qui se rendit soudain compte de l'absurdité de ce qu'il venait de dire. Le fou-rire, aussi gros fût-il, ne dura pas longtemps et ils s'endormirent en moins de temps qu'il fallait pour le dire


	6. Chapitre 6 : Retour au boulot

Le lendemain matin le réveil sonna à 7h, tirant de leurs songes les deux jeunes gens. Effie s'étira, les yeux fermés et les sourcils froncés puis grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de plaquer ses mains sur son visage.

-Hein ?

En entendant cette voix elle se leva d'un bond, complètement paniquée en tirant la couverture sur elle, découvrant ainsi un Mathieu à moitié endormi. Les quelques rayons du soleil qui perçaient les rideaux lui permirent de voir la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait et surtout de voir son compagnon de lit avachi les bras en étoile, les yeux mi-clos. La jeune rouquine se détendit petit à petit en se remémorant la soirée de la veille.

-Ca y est ça va mieux ?

Effie décrispa ses mains, laissant retomber la couverture et découvrant son corps dépourvu de vêtements. Quand elle le réalisa elle remonta bien vite les draps sur elle.

-Qu'est-ce que je fiche à poil ?

-J'ai attendu que tu dormes et vu que je suis un gros pervers dégueulasse je t'ai retiré ton pyjama et je t'ai filmé. Et je regarderais le film quand j'aurais un moment tout seul, répondit-il avec une voix éraillé et rauque que la jeune femme lui connaissait bien

-Ha ok…

Un léger silence s'installa avant que Mathieu ne reprenne plus sérieusement, en se redressant sur ses coudes

-Tu es sérieuse là ? Tu réagis pas ?

-Il est trop tôt pour réagir… répondit-elle endormie

-Plus sérieusement, tu t'es réveillée cette nuit et tu as tout retiré en marmonnant que tu avais trop chaud.

-Ha désolé j'avais oublié de te préciser ce détail, je parle la nuit… Et apparemment je me mets toute nue aussi

-Ho bah ça c'est pas pour me déplaire, dit-il en se levant du lit

-Gros dégueu, rétorqua-t-elle en cherchant son pyjama dans les draps…Vainement

Mathieu la regardait, visiblement amusé, sans rien dire. Quand enfin Effie releva la tête vers lui avec un air désespéré, il sortit les mains de son dos et agitant devant lui une culotte blanche et un t-shirt.

La jeune femme gonfla les joues et écarquilla les yeux, offusquée

-Allez rends moi ça, lui lança-t-elle

L'intéressé afficha un grand sourire avant de prendre le sous-vêtement entre ses deux mains et de le positionner au niveau de son propre boxer en se dandinant.

-Oh c'est trop mignon une petite culotte en coton, railla-t-il

-Le coton c'est bon le coton c'est bio, gros ! renchérit-elle

Mathieu pouffa, se moquant de sa piètre imitation

-Tu le fais mal tu le sais ça ? Allez, viens chercher tes vêtements, je bougerais pas de là !

-T'es au courant que je suis à poil ?

-C'est ça le plus marrant, lui répondit-il avec un sourire malsain

Effie se leva du lit, tentant tant bien que mal de se cacher avec une main, tendant l'autre devant elle pour attraper sa culotte que Mathieu balançait devant son visage. Plus la jeune fille avançait plus il reculait dans l'appartement jusqu'à se cogner contre un mur. Surpris par le choc, il ne vit pas Effie lui fondre dessus et lui baisser son boxer jusqu'aux chevilles;doublement surpris, il lâcha ainsi les vêtements à terre dont la jeune fille s'empara.

-Moi aussi je peux jouer tu vois, lui dit-elle en riant

Elle n'eut pas le temps de reculer qu'elle fut attirée contre le jeune homme qui l'enserra, la plaqua contre le mur et se colla à elle, plantant son regard dans le sien. Elle sentit alors contre son ventre la verge gonflée de Mathieu, ce qui lui arracha un petit soupir presque imperceptible. Une chaleur intense en émanait et elle palpitait déjà tant le sang avait afflué.

-Tu es aussi au courant qu'on doit aller bosser d'ici peu ?

-J'ai pas envie de retourner signer des autographes à des gamins surtout en sachant que ce qui m'attendra ce soir c'est une bonne soirée avec Antoine et ton joli petit cul bien chaud, dit-il en lui mordant avidement le cou

Effie tiqua et le repoussa par les épaules

-Quoi ? Soirée ? Antoine ?

Le jeune homme sembla soudain se décomposer et se décolla de sa comparse

-Ha merde…

Elle en profita pour remettre sa culotte et son t-shirt puis regarda à nouveau Mathieu

-Au pire on se reverra demain si tu veux, dit-elle sans laisser trahir sa soudaine déception

-Non c'est hors de question que tu dormes dans ta voiture, je demanderais juste à Antoine de ne pas repartir trop tard

-Non je veux pas vous déranger, déjà que je me suis limite imposée en dormant ici je veux pas en plus te faire écourter une soirée je t'assure que je peux vous laisser on se reverra demain soir, j'ai suffisamment d'argent pour prendre le reste des nuits à l'hôtel.

Mathieu se ré-avança vers Effie, la forçant à reculer, et posa ses mains sur le mur de chaque côté de sa tête plantant à nouveau son regard dans le sien, un regard sévère cette fois-ci.

-Ce soir tu vas me faire le plaisir ramener ta jolie petite tête ici, de passer la soirée avec nous à rigoler et picoler et par la suite de me laisser te démonter bien gentiment et tu me feras le plaisir de bien vouloir crier tout ce que tu sais.

Son haleine était chaude et tandis qu'il lui parlait, Effie sentait poindre en elle une flamme d'excitation. Jamais auparavant de simples paroles n'avaient réussies à la mettre en émoi. A nouveau elle le défia du regard.

-Vivement ce soir alors, je te prends au mot tu as intérêt de me laminer, murmura-t-elle

Elle lui vola un baiser puis passa sous son bras pour se diriger vers la cuisine ce dernier lui emboîta le pas et administra une claque sur les fesses de la jeune femme qui lui jeta un sourire par-dessus l'épaule.

-T'as du café ?

-Comment est-ce que je pourrais carburer autrement ?

Ils déjeunèrent ensemble autour d'une bonne tasse de café au lait et de tartines, parlant de la journée qui arrivait puis se préparèrent rapidement avant de sortir de l'appartement à 7h45 pour rejoindre la voiture d'Effie. Par chance la circulation n'était pas trop dense et ils atteignirent le parking du parc des expositions à 8h20. Ils montèrent les escaliers qui menaient à l'arrière-cour et une fois arrivés en hauts ils échangèrent leur numéro. Une fois venu le moment de partir chacun de leur côté ils hésitèrent un moment à s'embrasser mais préférèrent simplement se dire « à plus tard », de peur de se faire repérer par qui que ce soit. La journée s'annonçait longue, autant pour l'un que pour l'autre et ils ne se retrouveraient qu'à 19h30 à moins qu'ils aient une pause en commun.

Effie arpenta le grand bâtiment vide, jalonné de stands jusqu'au sien où l'attendait déjà Sandrine qui installait des cartons de goodies.

-Salut, lança Effie avec un grand sourire

Sandrine releva la tête vers sa collègue et lui rendit un petit sourire avant de replonger la tête dans son carton.

-T'as l'air bien enjouée pour un matin toi, par contre t'as pas beaucoup dormi je me trompe ?

La jeune rouquine rougit. Elle posa son sac à main sur une chaise et plongea elle aussi dans un des cartons pour installer les articles sur le présentoir.

-Pourtant si j'ai dormi au moins 6 heures

-Alors tu as fait la folle avant c'est pas possible, tu es toute cernée

Effie eut soudain un flash back de Mathieu lui susurrant ces mots à l'oreille « tu es folle Effie, tu le sais ça ? » et son teint s'empourpra un peu plus.

-On va dire ça comme ça, répondit-elle en souriant

Sandrine se releva, posa ses mains sur ses hanches et fixa la jeune fille

-C'est dingue tu ne sais pas cacher les choses toi, allez envois : c'était qui ?

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire et lui répondit simplement :

-Quelqu'un croisé au détour d'une pause cigarette…

-Hinhin… Et alors ?... C'était comment ?

Effie la fixa dans les yeux en continuant de sourire

-C'était bien ?

Le sourire d'Effie s'agrandit

-Mieux que bien ?

La jeune rouquine éclata de rire

-Tu peux même pas imaginer

Sandrine fit mine de faire la moue et se repencha dans son carton

-He ben y'en a qui ont de la chance hein ! Moi j'ai passé ma soirée à faire l'inventaire des ventes et à boire toute seule dans mon coin

-Oh Sandrine excuse-moi, lui dit Effie avec un regard désolé

Sa collègue lui rendit un sourire satisfait

-Tu es vraiment naïve Effie, je suis contente que tu ais passé une bonne soirée, ton but ici c'est juste de gagner de l'argent, tu n'es pas dans le domaine de la vente c'est mon rôle à moi de faire les inventaires

Soulagée, la jeune fille se détendit et continua simplement d'exposer les articles. Une fois le tout placé, les deux collègues se relevèrent et frottèrent leurs mains pour en retirer les morceaux de peluches collés et la poussière.

-Allez viens on va s'en griller une, les gens n'arrivent qu'à 9h30 il nous reste encore une bonne demi-heure à tuer

Elles se dirigèrent donc vers la sortie du staff en discutant de choses et d'autres.

De son côté, Mathieu était arrivé à son stand et avait posé son sac derrière les grands panneaux blancs avant de s'assoir sur une chaise et de se prendre la tête entre les mains, se frottant frénétiquement les yeux pour tenter de se réveiller.

-Bah alors t'as baisé toute la nuit ou quoi le nain ?!

L'intéressé releva la tête et se retrouva face à un jeune homme plutôt grand, brun, barbu avec des lunettes. Comme vêtements, un simple jean avec une chemise beige et un sac sur l'épaule.

-Ouais avec ta mère pauvre tâche

Ils se fixèrent droit dans les yeux avec un regard méchant, les lèvres pincés et le souffle sec. Ils ne purent pas tenir bien longtemps et se mirent à rire ensemble, le grand brun tendit la main à Mathieu pour le relever. Ils se tapèrent chaleureusement l'épaule avant d'entamer la conversation.

-Bon alors t'es toujours opé pour ce soir ? demanda Antoine

-Ouais ouais toujours dispo, ramène un peu de quoi boire je suis pas sûr qu'il me reste grand-chose, par contre on ne s'éternisera pas cette fois-ci…

-Oh bah alors il faut que t'ailles te coucher tôt parce que t'es fatigué sale gosse ? railla le grand brun en ébouriffant les cheveux du plus petit.

Mathieu ne put s'empêcher de rire en pensant à ce qui l'attendait à la place de sa nuit de sommeil

-Non non pas vraiment, c'est pas tout à fait ça.

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et constata que des membres de staff commençaient à arriver.

-Viens on va dehors s'en griller une je vais t'expliquer ça vite fait

Mathieu attrapa une cigarette dans son sac et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la sortie. Une fois la porte poussée, ils s'adossèrent au mur et le petit brun fouilla ses poches à la recherche d'un briquet, en vain. Il regarda autour de lui et un peu plus loin sur sa gauche, il aperçut deux jeunes femmes en train de fumer. L'une d'elle portait un simple pantalon surmonté d'une veste. L'autre portait une paire de bottines à petits talons avec une jupe en tulle noir ornée de rubans rouge; en guise de haut elle avait un corset noir pigeonnant et sa poitrine semblait plus généreuse qu'en vérité. Sur ses épaules elle avait jeté un grand foulard rouge qui retombait jusqu'à ses hanches. Effie.

-Viens je vais demander du feu

-Ok sympa la fille avec la jupette, drague pas trop hein

Ils s'avancèrent vers les deux jeunes femmes, sans faire un bruit. Une fois arrivés à leur hauteur, il se racla la gorge

-Excusez-moi, est ce que quelqu'un aurait du feu ?

Effie sursauta en reconnaissant la voix et tourna son regard vers le jeune homme

-Non désolé, répondit Sandrine en les regardant avec un sourire confus.

Effie porta la main à son corset et en sortit un briquet qu'elle alluma et tendit vers Mathieu qui tenait sa cigarette entre ses lèvres en fixant la jeune fille du regard. Une fois allumé, il tira une bouffée sur sa cigarette.

-Sympa la cachette pour le briquet, lui lança-t-il avec un regard plein de sous-entendus

Effie le regarda dans les yeux avec un petit sourire

-Au moins ici je suis sûre que personne n'ira le chercher

-Oh, ça c'est pas dit, rétorqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil, sur ce merci et bonne journée à vous

Les deux jeunes hommes tournèrent les talons et retournèrent vers la porte d'où ils étaient sortis. Une fois suffisamment éloignés, Antoine regarda son compagnon

-T'es culotté comme mec quand même

Mathieu le regarda avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles

-Donc, que je t'explique… Ce soir nous ne serons pas seuls.

Ils restèrent un instant à se regarder, Mathieu toujours souriant et Antoine totalement perdu, essayant de comprendre ce que son ami voulait lui dire.

-Ce soir on sera trois… Toi, moi et… La jeune fille avec son corset

Antoine faillit s'étouffer en buvant une gorgée d'eau

-Comment ça ?! Tu la connais ?

-Ta gueule t'es pas obligé d'hurler

Antoine prit son camarade par les épaules et le secoua

-Vas-y dis-moi !

Mathieu ne put que rigoler en voyant l'expression d'Antoine.

-On est allés boire un verre ensemble hier soir et elle a fini tellement bourrée que je n'ai pas voulu la laisser reprendre le volant alors…on a passé la nuit ensemble

-QUOI ?! hurla-t-il

Se rendant compte qu'il venait à nouveau de crier, il se voûta un instant et regarda autour de lui, les deux jeunes femmes l'ont regardé puis sont rentrées dans la grande salle.

-Que-que-quoi ?!

Le rire du Mathieu redoubla d'intensité

-Ca va attends c'est pas une nouvelle nationale

Antoine se redressa, tira sur le bas de sa chemise et se racla la gorge

-Non mais tu te fais pas chier quoi…

-Bah qu'est-ce que tu veux c'est comme ça hein mais évite de gueuler comme ça dans le parc

-Attends attends…, répondit Antoine en se frottant le front, c'est pour ça que t'es fatigué espèce d'enfoiré !

-On croirait pas comme ça mais c'est pas moi qui l'ai empêchée de dormir, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin, sachant très bien que son ami l'enviait.

Il finit sa cigarette, l'écrasa au sol et remis les mains dans ses poches, toujours en souriant.

Ils rentrèrent dans le parc pour se mettre au chaud en attendant l'arrivée des premiers visiteurs.

Effie et Sandrine retournèrent à leur stand, posèrent leurs vestes et s'assirent en patientant avant que les visiteurs n'entrent.

Petit à petit, la salle se remplit, des cris retentirent de toute part pour ensuite laisser place à un bourdonnement entêtant. On aurait presque dit une ruche, les gens allaient et venaient entre les stands comme des abeilles. Le bruit faisait presque vrombir le sol et pour s'entendre, les gens devaient crier. Déjà, une dizaine de clients s'agglutinaient devant le stand d'Effie en gloussant et en tripotant les peluches. Elles se levèrent toute les deux en souriant et commencèrent à servir la masse mouvante de gens qui se marchaient dessus devant l'étalage. La foule ne semblaient pas se dissiper et Effie avait l'impression que plus elle servait de clients, plus ils affluaient vers elle comme une marée prête à l'engloutir, clairement elle n'en voyait pas le bout.

Après une heure passée à piétiner, elles servirent un dernier visiteur qui passait par là avant de retourner s'assoir en soupirant.

-He bah j'ai cru que ça n'allait pas finir… D'ailleurs comment ça se fait qu'il n'y ai plus personne quasiment ?

Sandrine se laissa tomber sur la chaise à côté de sa collègue

-Il y a un show qui devrait pas tarder il me semble que c'est celui des 2 zozos à qui tu as dépanné du feu dehors

Effie se redressa d'un coup et fixa Sandrine

-Tu veux dire Salut les Geeks et What the Cut ?

-Oui oui c'est ça, pourquoi ?

La jeune rouquine se laissa dégouliner sur sa chaise en grommelant

-Pourquoi est-ce que je travaiiiiiille !?

Sandrine soupira en esquissant un sourire

-Tu veux y aller ?

Effie lui lança un regard en coin sans quitter sa position

-Bien sûr que je veux y aller, ne remue pas le couteau dans la plaie!

-Tu as mangé des sushi avariés hier soir

Effie se redressa, interloquée et complètement perdue

-Hein ? Non pourquoi ?

Sandrine fixa très sérieusement Effie dans les yeux

-Si, tu as mangé des sushi avariés hier soir et tu es aux toilettes, tu risque même d'y passer un bon moment

La jeune femme mit du temps à comprendre, ce qui amusa Sandrine, avant de se lever de sa chaise comme une furie et de retirer sa veste de staff.

-Je t'adore toi tu le sais ça ? Je ne resterais pas tout du long, je reviens vite merci merci merci !

Elle prit son téléphone dans son sac

-Je garde mon téléphone allumé, si tu es débordée appelle moi

Sandrine lui fit un signe de la tête toujours en lui souriant et la regarda s'éloigner en courant vers l'espace de conférence.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Mathieu! Mathieu! Mathieu!

_Bonjour tout le monde :3 _

_Je tenais à m'excuser pour le retard de ce chapitre. Malgré le fait que je l'avais déjà fini j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à le mettre en ligne parce que ma fin d'année à été particulièrement difficile et je n'avais tout simplement plus le courage de quoi que ce soit ^^"..._

_Toujours est-il que je me remets en selle dès à présent! :)_

_J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Effie se faufila entre les gens comme une anguille et parvint à se frayer un chemin jusqu'aux chaises prévus pour la conférence par chance il restait une place en bout de ligne à la dernière rangée, elle s'y installa donc, le ventre étrangement noué. Autour d'elle, les gens criaient, riaient et lançaient les répliques les plus cultes des web séries actuelles. Elle sortit son téléphone et, discrètement composa un message.<p>

« Allez, j'ai hâte de voir si tu assures autant sur scène que chez toi ) »

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, elle consulta rapidement son message afin de ne pas être vue

« Je préfère pas m'imaginer faire hurler le public comme tu je t'ai fait hurler hier »

Les joues d'Effie s'empourprèrent et elle se cacha la bouche pour que personne ne remarque sa gêne. Il ne restait que quelques minutes avant le début et il n'y avait déjà plus de place, à tel point que les gens devaient rester debout derrière les chaises et encerclaient l'espace de la conférence.

A côté d'elle, la jeune femme entendait un groupe de filles parler de Mathieu

-Je suis allée à sa dédicace hier j'ai passé 4 heures à faire la queue et j'étais une des dernières à avoir un bon j'ai eu trop peur !

-Je l'aime bien mais j'aurais pas fait 4 heures de queue pour une griffe sur un bout de papier…

-Nan très franchement ça valait le coup, j'ai eu un autographe, des photos et je lui ai fait un câlin… Et très franchement il est encore plus beau en vrai

Des cris émoustillés émanèrent du groupe, quand l'une d'elle se pencha vers les autres

-Et imagine-le de près, sans ses vêtements…

A nouveau des cris et gloussements montèrent, ponctués de petites claques échangées

-T'es con, dis pas ça… Il va me falloir une bassine

De son côté, Effie ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire en repensant à sa soirée d'hier. Elle était là, entourée de filles qui fantasmaient sur lui et ne le voyaient qu'en rêve, alors qu'elle, la veille, s'envoyait en l'air avec l'objet des leurs fantasmes.

Geek : Oh lala j'ai le trac ! T'as vu tout ce monde ?

La voix s'était élevée, forte et aigue, bien caractéristique du Geek, faisant ainsi retentir un cri à l'unisson de la part du public

Mathieu : Mais qui t'as dit que t'allais parler ? On est pas là pour que tu demandes les facebook de toutes les filles de la salle !

A nouveau, des cris suraigus montèrent du public féminin

Patron : Même pas celles qui ont des gros seins ? Oh allez gamin, fait pas ta prude je sais que t'adore ça !

Une tête apparût entre les deux pans du grand rideau, scrutant l'assemblée et rentrant aussi vite qu'elle était apparue

Geek : Booooobiiiies !

Panda : Ta gueule sale gosse !

Une rumeur commença à se faire entendre, les gens tapaient des pieds et des mains, tous en rythme en scandant « Mathieu ! Mathieu ! », couvrant presque la voix de l'intéressé.

Enfin il s'avança sur la scène, un micro à la main, avec un grand sourire accroché au visage. Il balaya la salle du regard.

-Ha ouais en fait c'est vrai… Y'en a des pas mal là

Il scruta un peu plus précisément l'assemblée, en se dressant sur la pointe de pieds pour voir le fond.

Il se pencha vers la droite et son regard tomba sur Effie, tout au fond près de la sortie

-Oh t'avais raison patron ! Regarde un peu celle-là avec son corset noir ! Oh lala

Effie tourna la tête à gauche, puis à droite. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle et elle baissa la tête.

Patron : Elle fait sa timide, j'aime bien ça, je suis sûre qu'elle est pas si coincée que ça, renchérit-il avec la voix du patron

Ca, il allait le payer le soir

Voyant sa gêne, il se pencha ensuite à gauche et fixa une petite fille d'à peine 8 ans dans les yeux, qui lui fit un sourire.

-En fait non, je crois que c'est toi le plus jolie

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent alors qu'elle tortillait ses doigts frénétiquement.

-Bon, bon, trêves de bêtises et autres divagations ! Est-ce que ça va la Japan Expo ?

La foule se mit à hurler et Mathieu porta ses mains à ses oreilles en plissant les yeux

-Waw, même pas besoin de redemander, vous m'avez déjà explosé les tympans, dit-il en riant.

-Et toi ça va ? dit une voix qui s'était élevée du public

-Oh bah moi à partir du moment où je suis avec vous tout va bien ! Bon alors on ne va pas perdre de temps, deux micros vont passer dans parmi vous et vous allez pouvoir me poser toutes les questions que vous voulez, je me réserve le droit de ne pas répondre si vous me demander la taille de mon membre…

Il s'interrompit soudain

Patron : Ouais je comprends gamin, tu voudrais pas leur faire peur avec ton bras entre les jambes

Mathieu baissa la tête et se racla la gorge

-Pardon pour cette interruption… Je vois que les micros sont déjà entre vos mains je vous laisse donc me poser vos questions.

Un jeune homme sur la gauche de la salle se leva :

-Salut Mathieu, moi c'est Sébastien, je voulais savoir quelque chose, j'ai entendu des rumeurs qui disaient que tu comptais te débarrasser du Hippie, est-ce que c'est vrai ?

Hippie : Tu peux pas m'faire ça gros !

-Alors on entends beaucoup de choses c'est vrai, j'ai même cru comprendre que des gens pensaient que j'allais arrêter l'émission carrément et comme à rumeur je vais te répondre non. Non je ne me séparerais pas du Hippie, c'est l'un des tout premiers personnages de l'émission et je m'y suis autant attaché que vous. D'ailleurs c'est assez perturbant de dire que je m'y suis attaché étant donné que… Bah c'est moi. Mais pour être franc avec vous j'ai du mal à considérer mes personnages comme une partie de moi-même parce que je les ai tellement développés que pour moi ils sont devenus des personnes à part entière. Donc non non je te rassure, le Hippie reste avec moi.

Hippie : t'es un vrai frère gros !

Le jeune homme se rassit et Mathieu balaya la salle de regard et ses yeux se posèrent sur une jeune fille qui essayait de repasser les micro à ses amies à côté.

-Bah alors soit pas timide, pose ta question

Elle se raidit et fixa Mathieu. Elle se leva maladroitement et porta le micro à sa bouche

-Euh… Voilà je voulais savoir si tu comptais ré-intégrer la blonde dans ton émission ou tout du moins un autre personnage féminin parce que… Franchement t'es bonne en fille

L'assemblée éclata de rire, de même que Mathieu

-Alors euh déjà merci. Merci je ne savais pas que j'étais si bonne avec ma perruque de fille et mes faux seins.

Soudain une rumeur s'éleva de la foule et le jeune homme se retourna vers le rideau pour apercevoir une main tendue à travers les deux pans, agitant une perruque blonde bouclée. Il la saisit et la leva à hauteur de ses yeux, alternant son regard entre le public et la perruque.

-Vous voulez vraiment que je la mette ?

-Ouiiiii ! cria l'assemblée en cœur

Mathieu retira alors son chapeau et enfila la perruque, l'arrangea pour que les cheveux ne lui viennent pas dans les yeux.

La fille : Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi il m'a foutu dehors ce goujat ! Je trouve que j'apportais vraiment une touche sexy et féminine à l'émission. Mais faut dire aussi que j'ai eu des problèmes avec le patron. Il paraît que je lui ai fait peur la dernière fois qu'il m'a vue dans la salle de bain

Patron : t'avais qu'à me prévenir que t'avais autant de poils aux jambes que moi !

La fille : je suis contre l'épilation du corps ! On est toutes faites comme ça les filles ! Girl Power !

-Enfin bref… Je n'envisage pas de reprendre mon personnage de fille parce que ça ne me correspond pas. Autant pour le Geek, le Hippie ou le Patron, les répliques me viennent automatiquement, ça coule de source. Mais pour la fille c'est plus compliqué, je dois vraiment me poser et réfléchir à quel moment elle pourrait intervenir et surtout à ce qu'elle dit parce que je ne veux pas que ses répliques soient mal interprétés parce que vous savez bien comme moi que beaucoup de gens sont à l'affût du moindre faux pas dans mes vidéos et les féministes sont bien plus nombreuses qu'on pourrait le penser. Alors ce n'est pas quelqu'un que je ferais revenir de manière récurrente, pourquoi pas quelques petites interventions comme vous avez pu le voir dans les derniers épisodes mais pas de manière fréquente.

La jeune fille repris sa place et fit circuler le micro

Soudain une voix bien connue de tous retentit.

-Et est-ce que c'est vrai que t'es encore puceau ?

Surprise, l'assemblée ainsi que Mathieu, relevèrent la tête pour voir Antoine Daniel qui descendait l'allée en direction de la scène.

-Renvoie pas tes problèmes personnels sur les autres, Antoine.

La foule rit avec les deux youtubers alors que Mathieu aidait son comparse à monter sur la scène.

-Bon t'es un peu en avance on vient de commencer les questions là…

-Oh c'est pas grave j'vais écouter ça me va

Antoine s'assit sur le bord de la scène, les jambes pendant dans le vide et scrutant la salle.

-Bon bon alors on poursuit désolée pour ce désagrément sur pattes

Une jeune fille se leva :

-Salut je m'appelle Adélie j'ai 15 ans aujourd'hui donc déjà c'est un beau cadeau d'anniversaire d'être là…

Mathieu la coupa

-Oh ! Joyeux anniversaire jeune fille !

-Merci, bredouilla t-elle, donc voilà je voulais savoir si il y avait quelqu'un dans ta vie

Patron : fais pas le con gamin ! Elle est mineure !

-C'est intime comme question ça Adélie !

-Oui je sais bien mais… Si tu réponds, non seulement tu auras répondu à la mienne mais aussi à la question que beaucoup beaucoup de filles se posent

Mathieu regarda ses chaussures avec un sourire contenu et gêné.

-Bon eh bien… Au risque d'en décevoir beaucoup, apparemment… Oui et non. En tous les cas, mon cœur n'est pas à prendre.

Une rumeur de déception parcourut la gente féminine du public

Effie se raidit à l'entente de cette réponse. Elle ne bougea pas. Elle ignorait ce qu'elle devait déduire de ce qu'il avait dit. Cependant, elle n'eût pas le temps de se poser trop de question son téléphone vibra et le nom de Sandrine s'afficha dessus.

Elle ouvrit le message : « Effie il faudrait que tu reviennes, un responsable vient de me demander où tu étais… »

La jeune femme referma son téléphone et se leva discrètement de sa chaise et se faufila entre les gens qui étaient restés debout. Elle trottina entre les stands pendant 5 bonnes minutes et arriva enfin au sien, où elle renfila son gilet et s'assit à côté de Sandrine.

-Merci, lui souffla-t-elle

-Désolée de t'avoir coupé pendant la conférence mais je préfère que tu ne t'attires pas d'ennuis.

-Tu as raison, merci

Elle regarda sa montre, 11h20. Plus qu'une bonne heure et elle pourrait prendre sa pause de midi. Alors que Sandrine s'était levée pour servir un client, Effie fouilla dans son sac pour trouver son portefeuille… Mais elle eut beau en sortir toutes ses affaires, impossible de mettre la main dessus.

Elle eut beau réfléchir elle ne voyait pas où elle aurait pu le laisser. Elle décida qu'elle irait voir dans sa voiture dès midi. En attendant elle rejoignit sa collègue et l'aide à servir les clients qui affluaient à nouveau au stand. Une fois cette nouvelle vague passée, les deux collègues partirent pour se rassoir et Sandrine s'éloigna pour répondre à un appel Effie regarda son téléphone

« C'est pas poli de partir avant la fin ! Mais à part ça, joli cul, même de loin »

Elle sourit en le lisant et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répondre elle entendit quelqu'un derrière elle

-Excusez-moi

Effie posa son téléphone et se retourna. Devant le stand il n'y avait qu'une personne. Un jeune homme, grand, mince avec les cheveux noirs gominés avec un grand sourire. Elle reconnut tout de suite le cosplay de Roy Mustang de Fullmetal Alchemist. En souriant elle s'approchant de lui

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous Colonel ?

Le jeune brun regarda l'étalage sans cesser de sourire puis jeta un coup d'œil à Effie avant de revenir à l'étalage.

-Je voudrais un amplificateur d'Alchimie s'il vous plaît

-Eh bien, votre attirail n'est pas complet colonel

Effie détacha la montre de l'épingle qui la retenait au socle et lui donna

-15 euros s'il vous plait

Il lui tendit sans la quitter des yeux.

Gênée, Effie rajusta son corset et fixa ses chaussures. Il ne bougeait pas, il la regardait.

-Je peux faire autre chose pour vous Colonel ? lui demanda-t-elle

Il mit son poing devant sa bouche et se racla la gorge, rougissant. Au même moment, Sandrine revint.

-Peut-être… Me dire à quelle heure vous finissez pour peut-être avoir la chance de… Vous inviter à boire un verre avec moi

Effie resta les bras ballants, rouge comme une pivoine, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

-Je suis désolé, je sais que ça fait un peu psychopathe dis comme ça mais je vous ai croisée tout à l'heure et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me dire que vous étiez… Vraiment magnifique

Sandrine, juste derrière, regardait la scène d'un air amusé.

La jeune femme se passa la main derrière la tête et s'appuya sur le stand avec son autre main

-Ecoutez, ça me touche beaucoup, je vous remercie mais je ne finis qu'après 20h et…

-Bonjour bonjour mesdames, ou plutôt rebonjour !

Juste à côté du jeune homme, venait d'apparaître Mathieu, les mains dans le dos, son chapeau vissé sur la tête, un sac sur le dos et un sourire enjoué accroché au visage

-Bonjour, lui dit Effie avec un petit sourire gêné

Visiblement dérangé, le jeune cosplayeur baissa les yeux vers ses chaussures avant de reprendre

-Alors… J'espère avoir le plaisir de vous recroiser

-C'est gentil merci, bonne journée, lui lança-t-elle avec un regard désolé

Une fois qu'il fût parti, Mathieu s'appuya avec ses deux mains sur le stand avant de se pencher vers Effie

-He bah, je peux pas te lâcher toi, tu vas te faire embarquer je vais pas te retrouver ce soir, dit-il d'un ton taquin

Complètement prise au dépourvue, elle ne sut quoi répondre et sa collègue était juste derrière.

-Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

Mathieu se mit à rire

-Oh allez détends-toi y'a personne et je doute que ta collègue aille crier sur les toits que je suis venu te voir. Bref, j'ai oublié mon portefeuille dans ta voiture et j'ai rien pour manger ce midi, tu m'accompagnes le chercher.

Les yeux pleins de sous-entendus et avec un petit sourire retenu, Sandrine s'avança vers eux, les bras croisés.

-C'est donc lui qui t'a fatiguée à ce point hier soir, lança-t-elle à l'adresse d'Effie

Le jeune homme sembla surpris et regarda alternativement Effie et Sandrine.

Effie fit volte-face et regarda Sandrine, les yeux débordants d'angoisse.

-Tu ne dis rien hein ?...

L'interlocutrice éclata de rire et posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Effie

-J'adore te faire peur, bien sûr que non je ne vais rien dire

La jeune femme se retourna vers Mathieu avec un regard réprobateur puis regarda sa montre.

-Rentre dans le stand pour que personne ne te vois.

L'intéressé s'exécuta et pris la chaise d'Effie qu'il décala pour que personne ne puisse le voir de l'extérieur.

-Je fini à 12h30 et je dois aussi aller à ma voiture je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fichu de mon portefeuille…

-Alors je t'attends on ira en même temps, il est déjà 12h20

-Pour que tout le monde nous vois descendre au sous-terrain ensemble ? demanda-t-elle, sarcastique

-On n'aura qu'à passer par l'extérieur, la sortie du staff. A cette heure-ci il n'y a personne dehors et puis apparemment je ne peux pas te laisser toute seule, je tiens à te récupérer, je ne veux pas te laisser partir avec un autre, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Effie ne savait plus où se mettre. 10 minutes passèrent et Sandrine lui tapota sur l'épaule alors qu'elle servait une cliente

-Allez file, il n'y a personne derrière.

A nouveau Effie remercia Sandrine elle retira sa veste de staff et la fourra dans son sac qu'elle chargea sur son épaule puis elle lança à l'adresse de Mathieu

-Allez on y va

Ils sortirent par l'arrière du stand et trottinèrent jusqu'à la sortie du staff. Une fois dehors, Effie sortit son paquet de cigarette et en tendit une à Mathieu.

-Toujours pas de briquet ?

Le jeune homme sourit en faisant non de la tête. Ils les allumèrent et marchèrent tranquillement jusqu'au souterrain. En chemin ils discutèrent de la conférence de Mathieu.

-Franchement t'aurais pu éviter de me faire afficher devant tout le monde, lui dit-elle

Il éclata de rire en regardant Effie et sa moue déconfite.

-Oh ça va c'est pas comme si j'avais dit qu'on s'était envoyés en l'air hier

-Oui mais quand même…

Tout en marchant, Mathieu passa son bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme et la regarda.

-Ca n'empêche que tu es vraiment belle…

Effie ne le regarda pas, elle fixa ses pieds en rougissant.

-Tu reprends à quelle heure ? lui demanda-t-il

Elle regarda sa montre et lui répondit

-A 13h30. Tu fais quoi cet après-midi ?

-Ca va, on a un peu de temps devant nous. J'ai une séance de dédicaces à 14h et je fini à 18h, je t'attendrais après tu me feras un message pour me dire où tu es.

Ils arrivèrent au niveau du parking, passèrent une porte et s'engouffrèrent dans des petits escaliers très étroits. Effie passa devant et ils descendirent à la lumière de son téléphone.

Une fois dans le sous-terrain, ils regardèrent autour d'eux, cherchant du regard la petite Modus grise. Une fois arrivés à sa hauteur, la jeune femme ouvrit et plongea à l'arrière à la recherche de son portefeuille. En tâtonnant elle tomba sur celui de Mathieu, qu'elle lui tendit. Elle passa bien 5 minutes à retourner sa voiture pour le retrouver. Une fois qu'elle l'eut, elle s'assit correctement sur la banquette pour compter sa monnaie et voir ce qu'elle pouvait s'acheter. Un bruit de claquement lui fit relever la tête. Elle regarda à côté d'elle pour se rendre compte que Mathieu était monté à côté d'elle et avait refermé la porte derrière lui. Il la fixait et, d'une main dans son dos, il appuya sur le loquet, ce qui ferma tous les verrous de la voiture.


End file.
